1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a human-machine interface system and, in particular, to a visual interface system.
2. Related Art
Recently, touch panels have been widely applied to the commercial electronic products such as smart phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA, GPS, tablet PC, UMPC, and the likes. In these electronic products, the touch panel is bound with a screen to form a touch input display apparatus.
In order to broaden the application field of the commercial electronic products, some products have been added with the new function of near field communication (NFC), which can be used to replace the conventional IC card (e.g. door card, credit card, ticket, and etc.), exchange information (e.g. music, image, name card, and etc.) between two electronic devices, or the likes. Accordingly, it is desired to create a product with a simple structure and more functions.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a visual interface system which can achieve the desired touch input function without configuring an additional touch panel, thereby making the product lighter and thinner, lowering the production cost, and providing the NFC function for broadening the application field.